legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act I: Episodes 6 and 7: Revelations/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act I: Episodes 6 and 7: of The Search for Rarity: Revelations. This is the Act I finale. Characters Part 1 Heroes Frank Woods Rarity Avatar Korra Princess Celestia Princess Luna Alex Mason Villains Lucien Fairfax Spire Guards Sith Soldiers Lev Kravchenko Part 2 Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken Thomas A. Merrick Rook Blonko Sally Acorn John Price Corporal Dunn David "Section" Mason Villains Robotnik (Sonic SATAM) Africa Militia Transcript Revelations Part 1 (Episode Recap) Section:'' Bowerstone was overrun with Spire Guards in the streets. Dempsey and myself were sent to deal with the situation. Back at the Castle, Price and Dunn left for Sierra Leone to rescue Mustang and his team. After the fighting in the streets ended, I've noticed a Great Shard heading for the castle. Once Dempsey and I arrived, we were too late, and Lucien got away with Woods. Before that, he revealed that he has Rarity and is intending to use her nightmares as a catalyst for a destructive force located within the wreckage of Requiem, the realm where the Didact was once imprisoned. Now we're left with how we're going to get to Requiem.'' (The Episode starts in Canterlot with Celestia and Luna) Luna:'' What did the Navy Commander say?'' Celestia: Something that I was hoping to never hear. Lucien has returned, and is using Rarity as leverage for his revenge. Luna: ''What about Sergeant Woods?'' Celestia:'' I'm afraid Lucien has him too.'' (The scene goes to a dark cell on the Sith Flagship, the Leviathan. A Spire Soldier imprisons Woods) "Revelations, Part 1" The Leviathan, Darth Malak's starship Spire Soldier: ''Alright, Old Man! No stupid business! Otherwise it's the torture cell for you!'' (The soldier leaves) Woods: Whatever prick. (Woods notices someone crying in a dark corner) Woods: ''Hey. What's wrong. Come on out.'' (Rarity appears. Woods is surprised) Woods: Rarity. Rarity: ''Frank? He captured you too? You aren't any of the three, are you?'' Woods: ''(Ashamed) I'm sorry, kid.'' (Rarity is shocked) Woods: Where are we? Rarity: ''Aboard the Leviathan, a Sith spaceship.'' (The scene goes to the Leviathan's bridge) Spire Soldier: The Sergeant is in his cell Lord Lucien. Lucien: ''Have you informed Admiral Zhao or Lord Malak yet?'' Spire Soldier: Lord Malak told me a week ago to always inform you first. He's the one in charge of this, you know. (Lucien's expression is indifferent) Lucien: ''Very well. Inform them now.'' Spire Soldier:'' Yes sir.'' (The soldier leaves, and Kravchenko enters) Lucien: ''What is it, colonel?'' Kravchenko: Sergeant Woods, sir. I wish to interrogate him. Lucien: He hasn't done anything yet. If anything goes wrong, you do with him what you wish. (Kravchenko shows a poker face and leaves. The scene goes back to the holding cell) Woods: ''What's wrong, kid?'' Rarity: How's our friend's going to find us? Woods: I don't know, but they will. I promise. (Rarity doesn't seem convinced) Woods: ''Let me tell you why, kid. My teammate and friend, his name was Alex Mason. A handful of times he put his life on the line for me. From Cuba to 'Nam and Angola, Kravchenko, Menendez, and all that, guy was there for me.'' (Flashback to Laos with Kravchenko being backstabbed by Woods) Woods:'' There was this one time I stood up for him and the team when Kravchenko was about to kill him, so I got him from behind and before his grenade belt could kill us, and landed on the ground below. (Flashback to the Ha Noi Hilton) Mason thought I was dead while I was imprisoned at the Ha Noi Hilton.'' (Flashback to Rebirth Island) Mason: ''(To Steiner under brainwashing) My name is Viktor Reznov. And I will HAVE...MY...REVENGE!!!!!!!'' Hudson: Mason, NO!!! (Back to Rarity and Woods) Woods: ''Huh. You can't kill me. '' (Flashback to Angola with Woods, Mason, Hudson, and Jonas Savimbi) Woods: ''Thanks to Mason, I made it out of Angola before Menendez noticed.'' (Rarity seem uninterested) Woods: ''I know these stories don't interest you, kid. I'm just making a point.'' Rarity: Right. (A few minutes later, while Rarity and Woods are being taken to the Bridge, Rarity stops and notices Korra in a holding cell.) Sith Soldier: Keep moving!! Rarity: ''Ah! That's no way to treat a lady!'' Sith Soldier: ''And if I were you, I wouldn't talk back! Otherwise it's the torture cell for you, you little brat!!'' Korra: Don't worry, you guys. I'm going to get out of here if it's the last thing I do. (Rarity and Woods arrive on the Bridge) Lucien: ''Ah yes. The two out of the three that I am collecting. I requested your presence in order to find the third. We are making our way to the Galvan system before arriving on Requiem. The problem is; is that the navigators don't know where the Galvan system even is. So to make the work less harder, you are going to tell me where it is.'' Woods:'' You're wasting time! I have no idea where it is!'' Lucien: ''Hmm. If you won't tell me where it is, then I know someone who will make you.'' (Lucien signals Kravchenko) Woods:'' Fucking Kravchenko. I shot you in Afghanistan!!'' Kravchenko: We have a score to settle, Sergeant Woods. (Before the interrogation can begin, Sith soldiers come in with Korra) Sith Soldier: Sir. Lucien: ''The Avatar? I'm honored to interrogate this one.'' Korra: ''You wish. You'll get nothing from me.'' Lucien: ''Oh really? (to the Sith soldiers) Take those two back to their cell.'' (Rarity and Woods are sent back to their cell) Revelations Part 2 "Revelations, Part 2" Sierra Leone, Africa. Lance Corporal James McCracken//Mustang Task Force 142 August 22, 2013 (The episode started in Sierra Leone. A militiaman stands guard, he is then killed by Mustang. Mustang then takes his weapon) Mustang: Don't worry, guys. I'm coming. With or without support. (Nikolai's Pavelow arrives) Mustang: ''What the? Price? Dunn?'' (Price and Dunn approach Mustang) Price: ''Did you manage to get yourself out?'' Mustang: ''Yeah. I was on my way to free the other teammates.'' Price:'' Then that's what we're doing! Let's go Dunn!'' Dunn:'' Right!'' Mustang:'' It's good to see you again, Dunn!'' Dunn: ''You too, Tang! How the fuck did you end up here?'' Mustang: Apparently Robotnik wasn't smart enough to keep someone from lock picking a simple closet door! I took out all of the guards and made my way to free the others. (to Price) Where to, Price? Price:'' There's a church at the end of the village! Robotnik's there! I can bet Lucien's life on it!'' Mustang: ''Then let's... Wait. Lucien?!!!'' Price:'' We'll explain everything later!'' Mustang: ''Right!'' (Mustang, Dunn, and Price arrive at the church, which is heavily guard. The strike immediately) Price: There they are! Drop 'em! (Mustang and the others make it to the church after a firefight outside. The find Merrick, Rook, and Sally about to be executed, but their executioners were immediately killed) Merrick:'' Damn!'' Mustang: ''Are you guys okay?'' Rook: We are fine, James. Mustang:'' Did they take your PROTO-TOOL?'' Rook: They did. But it's over there. They were attempting to use it. (Mustang gave the PROTO-TOOL back to Rook) Price: ''Where's Robotnik?'' Sally: ''(shocked and pointing behind Price) I think you got your answer!'' Robotnik: Well, Captain. I know you were behind this... prison break. Price: Cut the small-talk, Julian! This is personal! You put my team in danger twice! Robotnik:'' Twice? I believe I've done that more than twice!'' Merrick: ''It's over, Doctor! You lost!'' Robotnik: ''And what makes you think you have the power to stop me?'' Mustang: ''Not us. Him. (Looking at Section)'' Section: ''You're done.'' (Robotnik is knocked to the ground) Section: Who's desperate now?!! Robotnik: (Shocked) ''You don't understand. Please!'' (Robotnik's communicator rings. Price looks at it) '''Price: Mustang, I got proof right here! (Mustang picks answers and hears Lucien's voice. He then destroys the communicator, pulls out his P226 and executes Robotnik on the spot) Mustang: You're right. He's still out there. Section: ''He the one who has Rarity. He also has Woods.'' Mustang: ''What do we do now?'' Section: ''Lucien is headed for the remnants of Requiem. But I've got resources. There's someone with a ship that we can use.'' END OF ACT I: SIERRA LEONE. Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Act I: Sierra Leone Category:Lucien Fairfax Arc Category:African Militia/ACS Arc Category:Requiem Arc Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Finales